Entertainment News
"Entertainment News of Ferris," sometimes simply called "E-News," is a segment of Ferris in Focus that functions in some ways like a miniature, Ferris version of Inside Edition and The Star. The latest hype on a film, show, or celebrity gets sent here for discussion as it relates to Ferris students and their interests. A second segment, titled "Versus," has the same production crew as E-News every week. Topics Grammy and Oscar New host Mark Twilliger starts by talking about the Grammy Awards, which includes several wins for Beyoncé Knowles, who won 6 awards out of 10 nominations. Meanwhile, Taylor Swift walked away with four awards, accidentally dropping one during a photo shoot. The Black-Eyed Peas, Steven Colbert, and other artists were mentioned. Among many other events to happen at the Grammy show included a 3-D tribute to the life and times of Michael Jackson. In the Oscars, Avatar was a huge winner. Trailing just behind that was The Hurt Locker, followed by Inglourious Basterds. Precious was also nominated for six awards. Up was nominated for five awards. Valentine's Day was quickly advertised. Mark also promoted viewings of Shutter Island and The Wolfman, as well as Zombieland and Amelia. Superbowl Alice and the Crazies Mark continues his hosting job, while mentioning the rise and fall of Avatar in theaters. He states that by the time of this episode, its box office numbers were no longer on top. Instead, a romantic film called Dear John took over the honors.[1] Meanwhile, filmgoers were growing hyped over the release of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. In sports, Peyton Manning threw an interception which allowed for the Saints to win the Superbowl against the Colts. In happier news, Hanger 42 Studios opened up in the Grand Rapids area, replacing the Lear Jet Plant. An Olympic Weekend Mark returns as the host for this session. Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief hits theaters, and Mark is quick to quip about how it had the same director as, (and was, therefore, a "knockoff" of,) Harry Potter. Likewise, the 2010 Winter Olympics just so happened to coincide with that film's release. Leno's Back Jamie Foxx, Lindsey Vonn, Sarah Palin, Sean White, and the cast of Jersey Shore were some of the first guests on The Tonight Show when Jay Leno returned to it. Even this was not enough to appease Conan O’Brien’s angry fans. In movies, Cop Out was released, as was The Crazies. George Clooney was a nominee for an Oscar that year, due to his role in Up in the Air. This was considered his redemption from being in Batman and Robin. Another actress in Up in the Air is also known better for being in Twilight. Meanwhile, Sandra Bullock directed The Blind Side ''and redeemed herself for her flop film ''Gun Shy. “Hopefully, they’ll learn from their mistakes,” Mark commented as a big picture of All About Steve showed up on screen. Charlie bit Obama's finger in front of the A-Team Charlie Sheen got arrested for drinking too much and beating his wife. He would later become infamous for his cocaine-fueled rages. His wife had been only recently released from rehab for…having the exact same problems. Lost began its final season, and admitted that it was a lost cause in terms of answering fan’s millions of unanswered questions about the shows plot holes. Obama’s favorite films list was released, and it included: # Casablanca # One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest # The Godfather # The Godfather Part II Concerning Casablanca being Obama’s top pick, Mark commented: “What a load of bull!” Mark then listed the remakes of 80’s classics that were hitting theaters: # The A-Team # A Nightmare on Elm Street # The Karate Kid He predicted The Karate Kid would not have a long shelf life. Finally, Mark mentioned upcoming films such as The Man of Steel and The Dark Knight Rises. James Cameron gets Blind-Sided Sandra Bullock won an Oscar. James Cameron missed out on his chance for one for Avatar in one of the categories that Avatar qualified for; because The Blind Side won that Oscar instead. NBC, meanwhile, granted an extension of life support for shows such as Community and 30 Rock. Tiger gets Tronned First off, Mark covered Tiger Woods claiming he wanted to return to golfing. This was after Tiger’s marriage began falling apart following his numerous sex scandals. He followed up by talking about The Thing being released, as well as a plug for Tron: Legacy. Then, he added in that Predators was going to be released in theaters, directed by Robert Rodriguez. As he finished, a Predator target beam zeroed in on his chest. March Lameness drags Ricky out of the closet Mark listed the few teams that were left vying for the Final Four in that year’s March Madness competition. Meanwhile, Ricky Martin finally confessed to the press that he is, in fact, gay. To Ricky’s surprise, pretty much everyone already knew it. However, he claimed that he wanted to wait until he was no longer relevant on the music scene before coming out of the closet; since he didn’t want to do damage to his family back when he was relevant. Meanwhile, Fox got blasted for killing off two more of its shows just as they were starting to get good: Sons of Tucson and Till Death. A long list explained many other times that Fox was guilty of starting and then canceling before their time. For more, see the list provided here. Meanwhile, over 300,000 sales of the iPad occurred just a short time after its release. Little did consumers seem to care how soon it’d be rendered obsolete by the iPad 2. Heroic Resolve Mark begins the segment by reminding gamers of the upcoming release of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. He then segues into Ali Larter claiming she is optimistic that Heroes will return to NBC, while NBC remains silent on the issue. In film, Kick-Ass was released as of April 16th. Pixar remained ambitious about the release of Toy Story 3. Breaking Dawn was rumored to be split into two films, and Snakerati.com reported that Bill Condon might be the new director for both. Meanwhile, Malcolm MacLaren and Monica Beresford-Redman were both found dead. Pretty Little Film Lists With little left to talk about, Mark mentioned ABC Family’s show Pretty Little Liars. He went on to talk about Melissa Joan Hart getting a TV show, and then listed the gotta-see films for 2010 for men and women. Category: Ferris in Focus segments